degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes Your Man (1)
Here Comes Your Man (1) is the first part of the premiere episode for Season 6 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on September 26, 2006 in the United States and on November 28, 2006 in Canada. Summary The new school year has started and Sean is back in town. Peter and Emma seem to be happy - that is until Sean returns to Degrassi. Peter is having mixed emotions with not knowing what is happening between him and Emma and also dealing with becoming the new person in the street scene. Meanwhile, Marco is overwhelmed with moving in with Dylan and throwing Paige a going away party. Main Plot Sean's back in town and haunting the local street racing scene. When Emma finds him, even Peter's new wheels might not be powerful enough to pull her away. Sean reaches out to Peter in order to accept the fact that he is now dating Emma. Peter gets caught up in a street race with Jay and Sean. When the police come one afternoon and see Peter racing Jay, Sean and Emma run to Sean's car after they see the police arrive. Pulling of the road, Sean tells Emma that he is "bad news" and that he is making trouble for her. Emma insists that he is not trouble, and they look into each other's eyes and start to kiss. Emma's cell phone rings which momentarily interrupts the kiss. The camera reveals that Peter is the caller. Emma looks at the phone, sees that it is Peter, but looks at Sean again and continues to kiss him. Sub Plot Marco and Dylan find an apartment, but Marco is overwhelmed when he has to juggle keeping his relationship with Dylan a secret from his father, finding roommates, choosing university courses with Ellie, and throwing Paige a going away party all at the same time. Trivia= *Shenae Grimes has been added to the opening. Daniel Clark has also been re-added. Also Andrea Lewis, Jake Epstein, Jake Goldsbie, Pat Mastroianni, and Stacie Mistysyn have been removed. Jake Goldsbie is still appearing on the show regularly however, and is credited in the scene after the opening credits. *The theme song has been remixed. It's still performed by Jakelope, but it has been stripped of vocals. *First storyline Involving Street Racing ever in Degrassi history. *First subplot about the original college life. *It's Peter's 17th party at the beginning of this episode. However, his actual Birthday is two days after it. *At the beginning of the episode when Peter is driving down the highway with Emma, she takes a picture of him with her phone. This is not the first time she's taken a picture of him as she also did in the episode, Tell It To My Heart. *In this episode, Sean finds out that Emma had anorexia last year (in Season 5). *In this episode, we find out that Emma knits, which helps her deal with her anorexia. *This is the first time that American Viewers get to see an episode before Canadian viewers. *This episode marks the beginning of Spinner and Darcy's third relationship. *The members of Downtown Sasquatch, minus Craig and featuring Ashley, perform at Paige's going away party. *This marks Darcy's first regular appearance and Sean's return as a regular. *This two part episode is named after the song "Here Comes Your Man" by the Pixies. *Ellie tells Marco that she does not want to take any courses where she will have to read Beowulf. This is a reference to the Woody Allen film Annie Hall. |-| Series Continuity= *Sean, who hasn't been seen since Back in Black after moving to Wasaga Beach, returns to attend Degrassi. *After being accepted into Banting University in High Fidelity (1), Marco throws Paige a going away party. *Manny mentions to Emma how her and Peter went through hell last year, during the time when Emma developed anorexia and bulimia and her recovery from it. *Darcy tries to confront Paige about having sex with Spinner in High Fidelity (2), but Paige quickly writes her off. *Emma reveals to Sean that she developed anorexia last year in Our Lips Are Sealed (1), but is working on it day by day. *Marco mentions that Craig is off in Vancouver, as he left in Together Forever to record a solo album. |-| Gallery= ImagesCAMXQ64W.jpg 456456.PNG 6576.PNG 765.PNG 5754.PNG 56757.PNG 6465.PNG Tumblr m1xfssjxVb1qc1tpr.jpg ImagesCAQ4UVQN.jpg 5764.PNG 756.PNG 5674.PNG 766.PNG 56747.PNG 9767.PNG 567477.PNG 5646.PNG 87686.PNG 4564.PNG ImagesCAUO53OL.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911434 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911423 535 330.jpg Season-6-degrassi-911432 535 330.jpg 7898.PNG 7668.PNG Season-6-degrassi-911436 535 330.jpg 5665.PNG 677.PNG 7866.PNG 8797.PNG 7876.PNG 45647.PNG 675y7.PNG 65676.PNG 56778.PNG 76866.PNG 7657.PNG 76864.PNG Herecomesyourman.jpg 768.PNG 89789.PNG 887.PNG 7665.PNG 766845.PNG 5657.PNG 87768.PNG 6453.PNG 7567.PNG 56423.PNG 76643.PNG 7864.PNG 56753.PNG 343.PNG 4564er.PNG 899.PNG 5643.PNG sc1.PNG sc2.PNG sc3.PNG sc4.PNG sc5.PNG Tumblr m2jfgeEShv1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgwvQs741qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgtfRgOs1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgpuCHu01qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgoxX3FY1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgswCuhJ1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m1xgnvBpbg1qc1tpr.jpg 545d.jpg Tumblr m1xgj62zGn1qc1tpr.jpg DylanEllieLove.png 601.jpg 4333c.jpg 05 (15).jpg Zz her1.jpg Jay-Alex Pic.jpg Normal 6x01-02 (6).jpg 45654rf.JPG 655.JPG 465544.JPG 355283.jpg Tumblr m1xgyj7d4R1qc1tpr.jpg 5463.jpg 454dfd.jpg 3453c.jpg 3543.jpg 5433d.jpg 564fd.jpg 6x01-02 (25).jpg 11 (4).jpg Daig.jpg Daigee.jpg Parcu.jpg Tumblr m1xgw3Md9r1qc1tpr.jpg Emma Peter Season 6.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *John Bregar as Dylan Michalchuk *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Paul Miller as Troy Stone *Tony Sciara as Mr. Del Rossi *Peter Xynnis as Uncle Louie Absences *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *(Paige to herself): "Okay, I know Marco likes four sugars, and Ellie takes her coffee black, like her soul." *Sean: "Emma!" Emma: "Sean? What are you doing here?" Sean: "I moved back. I'm with Jay now." Jay: Easy, Brokeback Mountain. He means he's sleeping on my couch." *Jimmy: "Looking fine, Ms. Kerwin." Ashley: "Well, someone's gotta make up for Spinner." *Manny: "I'm going to go say hi to Sean's biceps.." *Manny: "Sean Cameron, bench press has been so, so good to you." *Emma: "Nothing. I'm all about fun. I love fun. In fact, if fun were people, I would be China." *Manny: "You know what's not fair? Me and Peter going through hell last year with you, and you finally being better.. And then WHAMO! You step right into the Sean Cameron man-trap." |-| Featured Music= *''"Chasin' Cheese"'' by Fiasco *''"Get Loose"'' by The Salads *''"Hardly Blame The Girl"'' by Vivian George *''"Na Na Na"'' by Universal Honey *''"Need"'' by Vibrolux *''"Soulshine"'' by Downtown Sasquatch *''"Whistleblower"'' by Bluebeard *''"World On Fire"'' by Latefallen |-| Links= *Watch Here Comes Your Man (1) on YouTube *Watch Here Comes Your Man (1) on GorillaVid (International) ﻿ Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 6 Episodes